


I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream

by uh_insert_username



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dating, F/F, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, Pet Names, Slow Dancing, Smooching, Third Wheels, just girls being gay, rough home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_insert_username/pseuds/uh_insert_username
Summary: Akane gets a call from her close friend, Sonia, at midnight. She thinks there's an emergency but the emergency is Sonia's strong feelings for Akane.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians, WLW, and NBLW come get yall juice  
> I kin Akane, of course, I had to make this. Also! I suggest you look at her free time events and island mode events so things can make sense!

Akane was peacefully asleep, about to enter dreamland when suddenly, her phone rang. Most people with mobile phones have basic, but iconic, Apple or Android alarm but not Akane. She asked her (annoying) insane friend, Nagito to create a wild and quirky alarm for her when she got her new phone. Nagito was quite smart and creative so she knew he was the right man for the job.

"Are you sure? Someone with real creativity and talent should do a job like this."

"Ya think so?" She could ask someone that has a talent that involves creativity like Ibuki. "I mean, everyone is kinda busy right now and you're the only one open so.."

"Hm... I guess that makes sense," Akane handed Nagito her phone, he took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could into the phone's microphone. At first, Akane thought it was the funniest thing ever but now, she deeply regretted it.

Akane picked up her phone, "’ello?" she said in her tired voice.

"Hello, Akane! sorry for calling at such an abnormal hour."

"It's fine, princess." Oh, how Sonia loved it when Akane called her princess. Sure, it was just a nickname and everyone in her country called her that but when Akane called her that, it felt... different somehow, like a pet name. Even her classmates thought it was weird when Akane would call her that. Sonia told everyone to please not call her princess or princess Sonia but apparently, Akane was an exception. No one knew why _she_ an exception, not even Sonia and Akane knew.

"There's something that I would like to I guess you could say, try out."

Akane yawned, "at midnight?"

"It's better this way, I promise."

"Is there an emergency?"

"Just..please, come to my family's Japanese house in the forest." Ever since Sonia fell in love with Japan and their culture her royal family would go to japan every spring so they bought a large, traditional Japanese-style house in the woods to avoid the paparazzi and because Sonia loved the cottagecore aesthetic. When she got invited to attend Hopes Peak, her family sent her to their Japanese house so she can attend the world's best school. 

Sonia didn't answer Akane's question but she went along with it, "uh-huh, be right there."

"Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you!" Sonia hung up. 

Akane rushed out of bed to put on her skirt and a jacket. She treasured that jacket since it was the first, and probably the only thing her parents got her as a Christmas gift. 

As she walked out to the back door, one of her siblings tugged at her skirt.

"Huh? What's up."

"W-where are you going? It's midnight!" The little girl said.

"Oh, just to a friend's house. They need me right now. I promise I'll be back, 'kay?"

The girl nodded and Akane ran out but turned around to take a good look at one of her many female siblings.

She looked like she was on the brink of starvation and was shivering from the cold.

"Oh! and I promise I'll bring back some food for ya!" The girl's eyes lit up and she happily nodded. Akane ran out the back door and coincidently, Sonia lived in a forest that wasn't that far from Akane's house, and since Akane knew how to navigate the woods, Sonia's house was one of the very few places she knew where to go. 

After a 10 minute walk, she made it to the Neverminds' house in Japan. It was quite luxurious and aesthetically pleasing for normal people but for Akane, it was a bit too fancy for her liking. It would be amazing if her family lived in a house like this, considering their current situation but, it would take a while for Akane to get used to.

"Akane! Hello!" She was wearing a gray tank top and a white skirt with ruffles. Sonia pulled Akane into a hug, Akane didn't know what to do other than ask the question that's been lingering in her mind ever since Sonia called her, "So, why did you call me here? Did something happen? How do I need to fight?!" Akane raised her fists, "No need. There's no one here right now except me and you right now,” Sonia lowered Akane’s fists.

"Oh, so then, why am I here?"

Sonia grabbed her hand, "follow me, please."

Sonia led Akane to the door that leads to her backyard. She opened the door and revealed a large backyard with flowers around the fence and the gate to the forest.

"It's quite stunning out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's actually... real pretty out here..."

"Akane, if by any chance, do you know how to slow dance?"

Akane looked at Sonia confused, "huh? What's that?"

"Here, I'll teach you."

Akane looked directly at Sonia, "Here you grab my hand, lift your right elbow, and put your right hand behind my shoulder blade." Akane did exactly what she was instructed to do.

"Relax you're shoulders and follow my lead."

"Oh! I think I've seen people do this in cartoons!"

"So, do you know how to do this?"

"Kind of."

"Then, you may lead the way."

And they slowed danced, looking anxiously every time they moved so that they don't step on each other feet.

"If I may ask, what cartoon taught you this?"

"well uh, I don't know the name of the show but it was a cartoon with a pretty blonde lady who falls asleep but wakes up when a guy kisses her. Oh! and she's friends with three little um, what were they called? Oh! fairy god moms and there's an evil lady with black horns and a wicked cape!

"I believe you are referring to the movie, Sleeping Beauty.”

"Yeah, I think that was the name of it"

”Also they’re called fairy god mother’s not fairy god moms...”

“Fairy god moms, fairy god mother’s same thing.”

Sonia giggled and they continued to slow dance. Akane started to get used to this and they started to relax.

Akane even spiced it up by raising her arm, non verbally asking Sonia if she could do a twirl. Sonia giggled a little and twirled, making Akane's cheeks red.

"S-stop making blush."

"My apologies." Sonia was aware that things such as blushing made Akane feel weak and Akane hated the feeling of weakness due to everything she experienced throughout her life. Nonetheless, Sonia respected that and tried her best to not make Akane feel weak.

They continued to slow dance, the bright moon making it look truly extravagant. It was everything Sonia could've dreamed of.

Until she tripped on a pebble. Luckily, Akane was there to catch her. Akane's hands-on Sonia's hips and Sonia's arms wrapped around Akane's neck.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you"

Now they just stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

"How about we go inside. I'll treat you to some of my home countries food."

"Hell yeah!"

They headed inside to the kitchen and Sonia handed her some of her countries famous chocolates. To which, Akane immediately gobbled down on.

"Can I get some food to feed to my siblings?"

"Yes, you may. Take as much as your family needs!" She knew that food was something the Owari family always desperately needed and she was always willing to help them. Sonia handed Akane boxes and bags to store the food as she searched for food that doesn't need to be cooked so she could give it to her siblings.

"So... did you ask me to come here just so we can dance?"

"No, not exactly. I summoned you here because I wanted to ask a few simple questions."

"Oh well, make it quick. Gotta drop this off home so we have food in the morning."

"Yes, I suppose it would be better to get straight to the point."

Sonia sat down on the floor with Akane, "Would you like to be my... romantic partner?"

Akane sat there, repeatedly mumbling the words "romantic partner", trying to figure out what that exactly means.

"You mean like, you wanna be my _girlfriend_?"

Sonia grabbed Akane's hand, "yes exactly! I would like to be much more than close friends, Akane." 

Akane stared at her puzzled, "But don't ya have to buy them stuff?"

"Only if you want to. I wouldn't mind if you bought gifts for me or if you didn't."

"And don't you have to be all lovey-dovey and soft around them?"

"No, I read online that the most important part of a relationship is to be yourself and to make sure to care for your partner as much as you possibly can."

"So, I can still act the same as I do now even when we're dating?!"

"Yes."

"Woah I didn't know that..."

"So would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Akane thought for a hot second before smiling and replying, "Yeah, I'd think that'd be cool." Sonia smiled and clapped in joy.

"Wait, does this mean I can kiss you?"

Sonia blushed slightly at the question, "if you wish to."

Akane's eye lit up, "great!" and she immediately cupped Sonia’s cheeks and kissed her forehead. Sonia blushed and giggled.

"Always wanted to kiss a person. I wanted to see why people kiss each other so much. It's a bit weird but... it makes me feel nice ya know?"

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"If ya want to"

Sonia kissed Akane on the lips and Akane kissed back. Now they were on the floor together, smooching.

Sonia stopped kissing Akane once she realized that she should probably return home. So, Akane grabbed some more food and headed to the door.

"Akane, would you mind walking to school in the morning together?"

"If I'm not busy then yeah."

"Hell yeah, my soul sistah! I'll meet you at 7:30. Goodbye, my love"

"Bye, princess."

Akane ran home and immediately dropped all the food she got from Sonia’s on the table so her siblings could wake up like it’s Christmas. Then, she headed to her bedroom and immediately pulled out her phone so that she could spam Nekomaru with messages about what just happened.

1:05 A.M. 

**Akane** : NEKOMARU!!

 **Akane** : WAKE UPPP!!

 **Akane** : GUESS WHO GOT A GIRLFRIEND >:D

 **Akane** : WE DANCED IN THE DARK AND SHE GAVE ME FOOOOD!!

 **Akane** : NEKOMARU

 **Akane** : NEKOMARU WAKE UP

 **Akane** : oh wait it’s 1 am lol

 **Akane** : goodnight nekomaru :D

The next morning, she walked her to Sonia's house and they held hands as they walked from Sonia's house to their school. Once their classmates noticed they were holding hands they all asked them if they were dating to which they both said yes and their class went wild, including miss Yukizome. 

Kazuichi sobbed in the corner, crying over the fact that he can no longer have Sonia. Everyone congratulated them saying they were surprised they were the first people in the class to start dating. Even Gundham, who was a bit sad that he couldn't have Sonia either congratulated them nonetheless.

Akane rambled to Nekomaru during their lunch period how excited she was to start dating a girl who’s also a princess. Nekomaru listened to her ramble the whole time and even gave her some advice on what not to do and things she should and shouldn't do when dating someone with a personality like Sonia's.

Akane and Sonia were truly excited to see what the future has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: Akane gets a little soft and gay for Sonia  
> My fellow Akane kinnies and the lovely Sonia kinnies, please, I beg, interact I love you guys so much/p  
> Anyways I made this in less than a day instead of working on a new chapter for my Joemaru fic (check it out if you haven't!)  
> this ended up being longer than excepted but that’s fine, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
